Sandakloz
is a non-playable character in DragonVale, which up until the Season of Goodies event only existed as lore without a purpose which furthered game progress. Prior Mentioning is mentioned in various content descriptions prior to him having a purpose which progressed the game. |Game Description (Reindeer Dragon)}} |Game Description (Gift Dragon)}} Appearances During the holiday seasons in 2011, 2012, and 2013, multiple s would roam around players' parks among the other wizard and princess visitors. In 2014, only one would walk around a player's park at a time and at a maximum of four times a day. In 2015, s would roam around players' parks among the other wizard and princess, but there was only one true at a time and at a maximum of once per a day. In 2016, only one would walk around a player's park at a time at a time and at a maximum of once per a day. Season of Goodies SoGVisitorsNotification.PNG|Before Tapping When Sandakloz Is Around SeasonOfGoodiesVisitorButton.PNG|After Tapping When Sandakloz Is Around Visitors_icon.png|Usual Visitors Button Appearance During the Season of Goodies event players were able to find for iceberries. Each time the player found he/she would receive six iceberries. In order to find players had to carefully look over the islands in their parks which had a magic portal. would casually be walking along with the other visitors when the visitor's button had a red "Santa hat" on. Winter Frostival WinterFrostivalVisitorButtonWithExclamationPoint.png|Before Tapping When Sandakloz Is Around WinterFrostivalVisitorButton.png|After Tapping When Sandakloz Is Around Visitors_icon.png|Usual Visitors Button Appearance During the Winter Frostival event players were able to find for iceberries. Each time the player found he/she would receive 50 iceberries (100 on double days) In order to find players had to carefully look over the islands in their parks which had a magic portal. would casually be walking along with the other visitors when the visitor's button had a red "Santa hat" on. Frosty Jubilee During the Frosty Jubilee event players were able to find for iceberries. Each time the player found he/she would receive 50 iceberries (100 on double days and 150 on triple days) In order to find players had to carefully look over the islands in their parks which had a magic portal. Jolly Jubilee During the Jolly Jubilee event players were able to find for iceberries. Each time the player found he/she would receive 50 iceberries (100 on double days and 150 on triple days) In order to find players had to carefully look over the islands in their parks which had a magic portal. Gallery SeasonOfGoodies-VisitorMenuWithSandakloz.png|Visitor Menu When Sandakloz Is Around SeasonOfGoodies-VisitorMenuWithoutSandakloz.jpg|Visitor Menu When Sandakloz Is Not Around Sandakloz.jpg|Example of Sandakloz Walking Around NewSandaklozVisitor2015.jpg|Example of Sandakloz Walking Around 2015 Notes *On December 18, 2014, became the first previously mentioned character in lore to be given a purpose to further game-play. *On December 10, 2015, slightly changed in appearance. Possible References * Sandakloz's name may be a reference to the holiday figure associated with the Christmas holiday, Santa Claus. Category:Visitors Category:Interactive Event Content